


Sweet as sugar

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Ficmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Ashton giggled and kissed Calum’s cheek, saying “I wanna make Christmas cookies tomorrow,” and punctuating the statement with a pout and the puppy eyes Calum never could deny.OrCashton make cookies, but it doesn't go according to plan





	Sweet as sugar

Calum sighed as he opened the door, exhaustion deep in his bones. It had been a long day of writing and recording riffs, and he wanted nothing more than to take a long shower and cuddle with his boyfriend Ashton. Ashton was curled up on the couch watching a Christmas movie; he glanced up when Calum ducked in the door. Ashton smiled happily and made grabby hands at his man. Calum smiled and sank down on the couch, letting Ashton rub his sore hands. “Thank god for days off,” Calum groaned, leaning back against Ashton. Ashton giggled and kissed Calum’s cheek, saying “I wanna make Christmas cookies tomorrow,” and punctuating the statement with a pout and the puppy eyes Calum never could deny. Calum groaned at the thought of baking all day, and said reluctantly, “Fine. But I’m sleeping in and I expect breakfast in bed.” Ashton nodded eagerly and kissed Calum, who’s fingers curled into Ashton’s curls gently. Calum stood up, gently curling his fingers into Ashton’s and pulling the older boy up. Ashton slid their fingers together and half dragged Calum to the bedroom. Calum slid his jeans off and crawled into bed next to the blonde, pulling him close to his chest. Ashton purred softly and nuzzled into Calum’s jaw and murmured “Goodnight baby,” before closing his eyes and promptly falling asleep. 

*next morning*

Calum woke up to soft kisses on his jawline. He whined as it stopped, just as suddenly as it began. “Baby, baby wake up. It’s cookie time,” Ashton whined, snuggling Calum tighter in an effort to wake him up. Calum opened his eyes and glared at the blonde who was sitting on his hips pouting. “It’s 9:00 Ash, it’s too early for cookies. Go back to sleep.” Calum closed his eyes, flinching when Ashton lightly whacked his chest. He opened one eye and gave Ashton a look. Ashton whined, “Caaaaalllluuummm. It’s Christmas. You’re ruining the Christmas joy,” Calum didn’t give Ashton an answer, instead he rolled Ashton off his body and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Ashton rolled his eyes and crawled out of bed, deciding to make Calum breakfast in the hopes of bribing him to help with the cookies. Half an hour later Ashton brought a tray filled to the brim with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and coffee. Calum shifted at the smell of the bacon and sat up, taking the tray from Ashton and pulling the blonde back into bed with him. Ashton giggled as Calum fed him bites of pancake, then they took the tray downstairs and loaded it into the dishwasher. Calum sighed as Ashton pulled the recipe book down and started grabbing the ingredients for sugar cookies. “Can you pass me the flour?” Ashton asked as he carefully turned the mixer off. Calum handed Ashton the flour, watching his boyfriend measure out 2 cups before pouring each into the dough. He added a couple more things then turned the mixer back on, letting the dough mix until it was blended and smooth. Calum smirked deviously, and when Ashton turned away, he scooped up some dough on his finger. Ashton turned back around and Calum attacked, pressing the dough into Ashton’s nose. Ashton squealed and jumped back and Calum started laughing as Ashton scraped the dough off his nose. “You’re dead Hood,” Ashton said, grabbing a handful of dough out of the mixer and advancing on Calum. The Maori boy laughed as he grabbed a bit of dough from the bowl. He managed to get a bit of dough acrossadhtons mouth as the blonde gently slapped his cheek with the handful of dough he had. Calum laughed and pulled Ashton in by his hips, pressing a kiss to his dough-covered mouth. Ashton smiled into the kiss and leaned back, whispering “I love you,” against his jaw. Calum held Ashton for another minute before looking at the bowl of cookie dough. “Guess we need to start over,” he said, and Ashton started giggling and collapsed against Calum’s chest in laughter. He looked at the bowl, now with less then half the dough they’d started with left in it, and stared laughing again. Calum rolled his eyes at the giggling blonde and let go of his body. Ashton grabbed the bowl, scooping a handful of dough out and holding it up to Calum’s lips. Calum took a bite of the dough, then took the rest and shoved it into Ashton’s mouth. Ashton’s eyes widened and he chewed the dough quickly, slapping Calum’s chest lightly when he was done. “Screw the Cookies, I’ve got a better idea,” Ashton said, grabbing Calum and the dough and dragging the Maori boy upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> And they used the cookie dough for naughty things ;) 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! This is the first of 25 oneshots in this Christmas collection, I hope you enjoy them all! Please comment and leave kudos, I appreciate it! :)


End file.
